Crazy Is The New Normal
by Sara47Q
Summary: A quiet moment in bed turns into a heart to heart. Avengers Darcy/Tony/Steve


Darcy couldn't sleep. She was curled onto her side; Steve spooned up behind her, hand protectively cupped around her baby bump. At 5 months, she was showing noticeably when naked and people were starting to look twice when she was clothed as well, even in her SHIELD mandatory suits. It no longer looked like maybe she had just been eating too many donuts. She had her head on Tony's shoulder, one of her legs thrown over his, and was aimlessly tracing circles on his chest. After awhile she started tracing her name in a circle around the arc reactor. She enjoyed these quiet moments spent cuddled up between her "boys." Between Avengers emergencies and Tony's manic middle-of-the-night genius inspirations, there weren't as many of them as she'd like. She just wished she could get her brain to shut off so she could get some actual sleep at some point.

Quietly he asked, "What's the matter?"

"Are we crazy?"

"Yes."

She snorted, then stilled quickly, trying not to wake up Steve. "I mean it. We're both pretty fucked up, and now we're bringing a baby into it. What if we fuck it up, too?"

He linked his fingers with hers. "That _is_ crazy. Thank God we have Captain fucking America to help instill some good, old-fashioned American values in the kid."

She looked up from their joined hands to his face. It was pretty dark in the room, but the glow from the reactor was enough to let her make out his features. He was staring up at the ceiling.

"I'm serious."

He looked down at her. "I know you are. The way I figure it, if we just do the opposite of what our parents did, we'll be fine. And Steve will make up the difference."

"You're here. That's already 100 times better than whoever my dad is. I guess I'm already doing the opposite for this kid, I got him or her two dads instead of zero."

He looked back up at the ceiling. "Before Afghanistan, I never thought I would have kids. A couple of times women came to me claiming their babies were mine, but a quick test proved they were weren't. Afterwards, it was all about Iron Man and getting my weapons away from the bad guys, saving the world. Then I met Steve, and, don't get me wrong, the guy is amazing, but I don't think his enhancements include the ability to bear children."

"Then I came along and ruined your happy little home."

His fingers tightened on hers.

"No."

"No?"

"No, not ruined."  
>"Definitely not ruined," came a voice behind her.<p>

Darcy screamed and grabbed onto Tony.

"What the hell?"

"Jesus fucking Christ, Steve! Warn a girl! How long have you been awake?"

He pulled her back down in front of him. "For a little while. I didn't want to interrupt."

She put a hand to her chest in an attempt to slow her heart rate back down.

"I don't want you to feel like you've fucked everything up."

"Whoa," Darcy mock whispered. "Steve's serious. He said a bad word."

Tony shook his head. "We're both serious."

"You two don't have the market cornered on unpleasant childhoods. After my mom died, all I had was Bucky. Then I woke up from being frozen for 70 years and everyone I knew and loved was dead. I had no one. Having you two, and now a baby on the way, it feels like I have a family. Certainly a family I never imagined I would have, but one I would not trade."

Darcy felt like she might cry, which she absolutely hated, baby hormones or no, so she squeezed the arm Steve had around her and said, "I'm in bed with the two hottest guys in America and it's entirely too serious in here. I know you guys don't find all of this," she gestured towards the belly, "super sexy, but at the very least I should be getting a show."

Tony rolled on his side and looked at her with an eyebrow raised. "Don't find you sexy? Steve, did we stop finding Darcy sexy?"  
>She felt Steve shake his head.<p>

"But nobody's really touched me since the belly popped. I thought maybe it was a turn off."

"I've been afraid of hurting you," Steve admitted, rubbing circles on her belly. "You say you don't mind, but I know sometimes I'm a little more…vigorous than a lady deserves, and I'm not sure how much is too much for the baby."

Tony reached out towards her breasts, cupping them, as if testing their weight. "And somehow, these have gotten bigger and astoundingly more sexy lately."

She giggled a little. "I know. I've even caught the Son of Coul peeking at the girls lately. Actually, you know, I think he's starting to suspect something."

Tony pinched one nipple through the thin material of the tank top she'd stolen from him to use as a sleep shirt. "Coulson's been looking at your tits?"

"Dude, I have an awesome rack. Everyone looks at it. I've even caught Pepper sneaking a peek once or twice and I know she's completely hetero."

Tony's eyes glazed over.

"You're totally picturing me and Pepper together now, aren't you?"

"Of course. With whipped cream."

Steve took advantage of his inattention and moved his hands up to her breasts.

"I think he's right," he whispered in her ear.

She arched up into his touch, her belly pressing into Tony's, which immediately received a kick. Both of them looked down at it in disbelief. Darcy looked very sternly at her belly and said, "Listen, here, Junior. Mama needs some lovin' so you just butt out."

Steve moved his hands back down to her belly. "He kicked? I've been waiting all night to feel something and he kicks Tony?"

"I thought you were sleeping? I was being all quiet!"

"Yes, and it was adorable. It sounded like you and Tony needed your talk, so I was quiet. I know you feel the baby kick and I was hoping if I was still enough, I'd get to as well. Then it kicks for Tony!"

Darcy patted his hand. "Maybe he likes you better and was telling Tony to keep away?"

"Hey!"

"Well, maybe the baby wants you to stop being so quiet and still and start sexing his Mama."

"Yes, ma'am."


End file.
